who cares about destiny
by siren
Summary: read to find out. i wont ruin it for you
1. Default Chapter

What about Destiny?  
Chapter 1  
By: Siren  
  
Authors Notes.  
  
This is my first attempt at a SM/GW fan-fic. This is only my second try at a fan-fic at all. It don't know very much about the GW dimension, so whatever anyone could tell me would be very appreciated. The plot in the story will be revealed very soon, so don't worry.  
  
SUPRISE!!! I don't own either Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. This may shock and amaze you, but sadly it's all too true. If I was able to own either I would not only be filthy rich, but I also wouldn't let cartoon network butcher Sailor Moon like they did. That was just sad.  
  
Heero pulls out a gun of siren "just get on with the story already, no one wants to hear what you have to say."  
*Siren puts her hand behind her head and laughs nervously* "O.K. Heero, I would love to start the story, but could you PLEASE put the gun away, it makes me nervous"  
Heero gives Siren his famous death glare "just start the story already, the gun stay's how it is."  
"O O.K Heero, just don't do anything you might regret." *gives Heero a pointed look* "if you kill me you can never hear the entire story." *laughs evilly* "I can feel the POWER!!!! HA HA HA HA. You cant shoot me, I have something against you."  
"anyway on with the story"  
  
  
  
I walked slowly down the alleyway. I had just gotten in another of the fights with the scouts again. They were coming more and more often as the day's progressed. With every battle they were questioning my leadership more and more. We were fighting so hard among ourselves that we hardly even noticed the youma.   
  
I sighed in resignation. It would happen very soon, I could feel it in the very fiber of my being. If the scouts were questioning my leadership ability so much now, it wouldn't be long before they got rid of me all together.  
  
I still don't see why I even help those ungrateful brat's anymore. I never get a word of gratitude, and only criticism. They tell me so often that they don't need me, even though we all know that they do.   
  
My mind wandered over to Mamoru. He and I were still together, even though neither of us felt anything for the other.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Heeellllooo! Mamo-chan" is shouted as I ran over to my boy-friend Mamoru. "I've missed you so much as you have been in America" I tried my hardest to sound sincere as I said those words. The truth was that loved it while he was gone. Me and Mamoru had never been very close.  
  
He also tried to sound sincere as he said. "I wish I could have taken you with me Usako, but it was a business trip."   
  
I glance up at him just in time to see the strain on his face as he said those words. It was very quick, he erased his face of any signs of the fact that he would have loved to stay as far away from me as possible, as soon as he saw me looking up at him.   
  
I let my mind wander to mine and Mamoru's relationship. When we had first found out about Serenity and Endymion, we felt that we were very much in love. The truth was that we were just remembering the love that we had felt back then, that came with our other memories, not love now. Soon as we got to know each other better we realized that we just couldn't be together. He broke up with me, partially because of his dream, but the dream was really only giving him a chance to escape.  
  
Things were going great for a while, until we went to the future. There we realized that we were destined to rule together in Crystal Tokyo. We had reluctantly gotten back together, and pretended that we loved each other. It was all nothing but an act to satisfy destiny, and what must be.  
  
No one else knew what was going on between Mamoru and I. They would just say that it was not true, and I was just trying to get on their good side again. Not even luna knew about it. We just kept on hoping that eventually we would fall in love. We seemed that way in the future, so maybe in time we will feel that way too. I didn't believe it, but I had to follow destiny.  
  
We put on our faces that said ^these people are in love^ and walked into the arcade to say hello to everyone.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Things really only got worse in our relationship from then on. Each of us were constantly acting like we were in love, hoping that act would someday become a reality. The air was constantly strained around us, and we began spending more and more time apart.  
  
I would have ended my life a long time ago, if it hadn't been for destiny. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I really had nothing to live for. Destiny had made it that way. It made me sailor moon, and princess serenity. It took me away from my other friends, like Naru, and my family. I was constantly fighting, so could never do anything that I wanted. It chose who I would marry, and didn't seem to care that we cared nothing for each other. It denied me even the comfort of my family, because they didn't even know me anymore, I was gone too often.   
  
My life was mostly over already. I'm 20 years old, and sailor moon had taken any chance of going to college away from me. It had taken away with it's grasping fingers the chance to do anything that I wanted to do. I also knew that even if I ran away as far, and as fast as I could it would catch up with me.   
  
A lone tear rolled down my cheek at the impossibleness of the situation. 'I wish there was some way I could escape destiny, and live my own life.'  
  
The silver crystal, felt sorry for her ^and it does have some human emotions in this story^ and chose to grant her one wish.  
  
It pulsed a silver light, and then in a flash Usagi Tusinko, the girl who was there not a few seconds ago, disappeared without a trace.   
  
CLIFFHANGER!!! Sorry to leave you like that, but it was such a good ending. If you want the next chapter REVIEW!! I know that this is a low, pathetic attempt to get reviews, but who cares. I know that people are out there reading this story and wondering whether to review or not. The answer is YES!! Even if you don't have anything to say, review anyway.  
  
Email me at Sirencalling@yahoo.com.  
If you have any questions, comments, or advice. Even if you don't think your advice is any good, tell me anyway. Whatever it is it's probably something that could greatly improve the story.  



	2. Chapter 2

Who Cares About Destiny  
Chapter 2  
By: Siren  
  
Authors Notes-  
So I finally got the next chapter out. I bet you all thought that I was going to completely give up on the story. SUPRISE!!!I almost didn't finish it because of the few reviews that I got. I was hoping for a few more, but I am grateful for the ones that I did get. YOU are the people that I am writing this for. At first I didn't think that anyone actually liked this story, and that the few people that did review only did it out of pity. I especially want to thank Dana, I was about to give up, but your review made me finish. This is for you. THANKS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own either Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They belong to their respective owners (whose name I cant even hope to spell.) and I have nothing to give if you do try to sue me.   
  
And now on with the story, you've already waited long enough.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Damm" I muttered under my breath "this is the LAST thing that I need."   
  
I only had 5 minutes left to get out of the base before the entire base blew sky high. I always get my jobs done completely, and well. They said that there should be no survivors, and nothing should remain of the base. I did what they told me to, and there was enough explosives to decimate the entire base, and the rest of the surrounding areas around the base. I had to get out of here SOON and I had no time to deal with this.  
  
I looked down and stared at the blood coming out of my arm. I tried to staunch it with my sleeve, but it didn't do a very good job. 'that's gonna leave a mark' I thought to myself as I continued running. I just couldn't believe that they had actually managed to shoot me. The only thing that saved my pride was that it was a stray bullet that got me, and it wasn't even intentional. It didn't help me very much though.   
  
I managed to finally leave the base, mainly due to the fact that I was wearing an official OZ uniform. All of the guards just assumed that I was one of them, and so didn't stop me. I mentally congratulated myself on obtaining the uniform, Dr. S didn't think that it would be a good idea to pretend to be an OZ soldier, but I managed to convince her that it would be the best. I'm glad that I did considering that it made moving around allot easier. After all, that's what I do best. I blend in with my surroundings. Most people don't even realize that I was there until I have already left.  
  
I finally managed to leave the base, but I still continued running. I'm not stupid, and I wanted to be FAR from this place when the explosives finally DID go off.   
  
When I finally reached what I felt was a safe distance from the base. I looked around, and noticed that a large stone was just a little farther away. I somehow managed to stumble over to it. I FINALLY managed to sit down and rest. All of this running certainly does take allot out of someone. It was very hard to make me tired, I have a very high metabolism.   
  
I was then able to tear a piece out of my uniform, to cover my still bleeding shot wound. I would have to take the bullet out later though, there was no way to do it now. I tied the strip to my arm, and finally stopped the bleeding. I was feeling light headed from the loss of blood. 'I hope this doesn't effect my concentration' I was already feeling light headed.   
  
I frowned as I stared the suit that was so hard to obtain, and just a few minutes looked brand new. 'I cant use this again, to bad it would have come in handy.'   
  
I felt a wave of heat wash over my face, and I looked up. There was the burning blaze of the OZ base. I smiled in satisfaction. There was no feeling like the feeling of success, in training it was great, but in real life it was fantastic. This was a large bonfire that everyone around here could see. It was like a beacon of light.  
  
"There I your warning OZ, the chameleon has finally come out to play, and no one can escape from feeling her presence. Soon the world will know who you are, and what I will do to you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
FINISHED!! So what do you think? A little corny? I need to know!!!!!!! If anyone with some experience writing sees some promise in my story and wants to help, I could really use someone to edit. There's so much I need to learn about writing, and help in any form would be VERY appreciated.  
  
Who do you think that Usagi should be with, I think that I know, but reviews might change my mind.  
  
I NEED 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
e-mail me at sirencalling@yahoo.com   



	3. chapter 3!!!

Who Cares About Destiny?  
Chapter 3  
By: Siren  
  
Authors notes-  
I cant believe that I got 11 reviews! Here is the promised chapter that I hope you have all been waiting for. This would have come out much sooner if I had any suggestions for what I should do next. I appreciate those who told me who told me how they think that Usagi should be with. I think that I will put her with Heero, just because I think that they are the most perfect couple possible. Overwhelming opinion might change my mind so tell me.  
  
Disclaimer- *sigh* neither Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing are mine. *I wish I didn't have to write this* *sniffles* I would be soooo rich if they were though. I guess I just need to entertain myself by writing instead of lounging in a pool, outside my mansion.  
  
HERE IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
I slowly limped into my apartment, and then into my room. After the mission was finished I had nearly collapsed on the rock and fallen asleep. The only reason that I was able to get up and keep walking until I reached my motorcycle was the ever present Oz threat. If they found me asleep in the state I was in, that could only lead to trouble. After I did reach my motorcycle, the ride home was nothing but a daze in which I cannot even remember 2 minutes later. Staying awake and alert for 3 days strait makes anyone exhausted, even someone as trained as me.  
  
I stumbled over to my bed and stared at it, I had been dreaming about it for SO long. I finally collapsed, wincing slightly as I landed on my wounded arm.  
  
"I'm gonna need to have someone look at that soon before it gets infected."  
  
I glanced over to my clock and saw that it was 3:42 p.m. my 3 day torture was finally at an end.  
  
I frowned as I realized that Dr. S would want a full report, and the disk that I had received. 'oh well, I guess she'll have to wait for it, I'm not in any condition to do it now.  
  
With that I collapsed.  
  
  
I woke to the smell of cooking. Slowly sniffing in the sweet aroma I smiled. After eating the horrible food that Oz gave to their soldiers anything would be like the food of the gods, even simple bread.   
  
I shuddered with the memory, 'it's a wonder that Oz can keep any of it's soldiers if they keep on giving them food like that'  
  
Dr. S must have realized this, and decided to cook some breakfast for me. She did do this on some special occasions, and her cooking is great!  
  
I quickly showered and got dressed in my usual black pants and silver tank top. I was more concerned with food, but I still typed up a full report of my mission. I then took the disk to give to Dr. S.  
  
I walked into the kitchen, following the aromaic sent of pancakes and eggs. I saw Dr. S at the stove cooking.  
  
"Good Morning Usagi! I take it your mission was a complete success?"  
  
I just walked over to her and gave her the disk, indicating 'yes' more than words ever could.   
  
After I gave her the disk I finally got a good look at her. When I took in her strange appearance I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
There she stood, with flour all over her face. In fact as I looked closer it almost looked like a type of war paint that they used to use a long time ago. She is also wearing a apron that said "ALL BOW TO THE GOD OF COOKING" I actually said that aloud, so shocked that she could wear anything like that. The has always been so proper and mature.  
  
Dr. S must have heard me and noticed my other traces of surprise, because she just shrugged and said.  
  
"A mission came in for you today. Apparently the people from high in our rebellion (does anyone know who they are called, or is anyone above the Dr.'s) were very impressed with the way you accomplished your mission yesterday." My eyebrows rose when she said 'yesterday' "Yes Usagi, you have been sleeping for over 30 hours." I just nodded in agreement, I could believe it I REALLY needed some sleep. "Anyway, they decided to trust you with a 'very delicate mission' that is all that I know about it. The rest is all on the disk there on the table."  
  
And with that said she turned around, and went back to her cooking.  
  
I glanced first at the waiting disk, then at the plate of food lying next to it on the table. I looked back and forth, over and over again between the two. I finally sighed and grabbed the waiting disk.  
  
I walked into my room, muttering all the way about injustice, and how the food would be cold by the time I went over my mission plans.  
  
I grabbed my laptop, and sat down on the bed. I slipped the disk in and started reading.   
  
As I read down the instructions for my new mission, many emotions registered though my mind. The first was surprise, then horror, and finally disgust. The dominant emotion in my mind at the time was a raw, burning anger.  
  
'I'm one of their top agents!' I thought to myself 'I've been trained since birth to be able to do anything, be anyone. I can handle any situation that they could possibly give me. Surely there are more important things that I could be doing. I could be changing the world, and instead they give me THIS! They know how I feel about that bitch, how could they DO this to me!'  
  
I got up and walked once again into the kitchen. I stared at the plate of food, that I had just a few minutes ago wanted to eat more than just about ANYTHING, and now I just stared at it is disgust. I suddenly wasn't very hungry anymore. The mere thought of it turned my stomach.  
  
Dr. S must have noticed the look of revulsion on my face, because she said in a voice that held just a HINT of surprise, "so what is your new mission?"  
  
I just slumped into my chair, a resigned expression on my face. There was no way to get out of it, the only thing to do is learn to live with it.  
  
"My mission is..."  
  
  
I know, I know, I just had to end it there didn't I? Well what can you do but REVIEW *evil maniac laugh* however...if anyone wants to email me and guess what her mission is, (I did give you some clues) then you can have the next chapter EARLY!!!! Yay *listens to the applause* you get it even before I post it on ff.net.  
  
Email me at Sirencalling@yahoo.com  
  
REIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Who cares about destiny?  
Chapter 4  
By: Siren  
  
Authors Notes- OK everyone, I just want to start out by apologizing. To the people that took my little 'test' and are still waiting for the next chapter, and for everyone who just reviewed. To the first group of people...well I couldn't get it to work, and some of you I didn't even have your email! From now on if I have those, you will need to email me with the answer, that way I can just reply, and everyone else wont get the answer. SORRY! To everyone else, it took me forever to get this done, and THANK YOU for not giving up on me!   
Disclaimer-not mine! End of story, so stop harassing me!  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
  
"My mission is to infiltrate the Sanq Kingdom. There I will proceed to attend the Peacecraft Academy. I will attend as many classes with Relena Dorlin AKA. Relena Peacecraft, as possible. I will do everything in my power to become one of her best 'friends.' I will watch her at all times, and make sure some lucky bastard doesn't get to kill her."  
  
Dr. S just looked at me, and I couldn't stand the look of pity in her eyes. She knew how hard the job would be for me, and I couldn't hold my anger in any longer. I burst out my feelings.  
  
"I've been training all of my life to FIGHT! Now they want my to go to school, act like a ditz, who is totally obsessed with RELENA! I need to protect a b*tch with delusional fantasies about SOMEHOW gaining peace without fighting. She is so obsessed with 'working things out peacefully' that she cant see what is right in front of her nose!"  
  
"When they told me that I could finally leave my training, and go out into the world, I was so excited! I was sure that I would change the world, for the better. They should have been able to see after my last mission, that I can do better, more important things that THIS!"  
  
Dr. S just answered, just a little shocked at my tirade.  
  
"Usagi, despite your feelings contrary to the importance of this mission, you are the BEST one for the job. Your ability to blend in and hide your feelings is completely uncanny. That's why they gave you the nickname 'chameleon' at the training center. You also can protect her. You've been training to fight, and develop stamina, all of your life. You're also the same age as Relena. YOU are the ONLY one who has all of there traits need to protect her without anyone else knowing what you are doing. You also might learn something useful while you are there."  
  
After listening to this I just shook my head in absolute defeat. Even if I don't like it, Dr. S is right. I guess I would just have to hold it all in, and wait until the torture ends.  
  
I new idea popped into my head, in an attempt to save my sanity. 'Maybe I could even 'fail' and 'sadly' I wouldn't be able to keep her from being hurt, even though 'I tried my 'absolute best' I would be so broken up about it too.   
  
I smiled at my new idea, I might even do it at that. Rid the world of the absolute horror before she gets on to many peoples nerves. It would really be a public service act. It would be worth failing the mission, it's not like it would be my last.  
  
"Oh, and Usagi" I turned to Dr. S "I have reason to believe that Relena will be very important to the peace of earth and the colonies in the future. Don't let anything happen to her OK. Consider it a personal favor to work extra hard on this assignment."  
  
'how could she KNOW that Relena will be important to the peace in the future. It's not like she's a fortune teller or anything. I still believe that my way is the best one.'  
  
I walked into my room and pulled out my suitcase. I stared at my comfortable silver tank top, and black pants. 'I might as well take them anyway, even if I will need to wear the school uniform, and other horrible clothes to blend in' I shudder at the thought of what I would need to wear.  
  
"Oh well..." I started packing for my trip into the nightmare called the Sanq Kingdom school for rich snobs.  
  
  
I know it's short, but I just wanted you to have a look at Usa's feelings about the mission.  
  
Also, I don't know what I will write after this chapter, so I'm not sure when I will be able to get it out. I'm suffering from a MAJOR writers block, and I really don't have any ideas that I like. If ANY of you have even tiny little suggestions, it would be a MAJOR help.   
  
And keep in mind that the only reason I didn't give up on the story was your reviews, so DON'T FORGET! You have no idea how it can FORCE someone to write more, I feel so guilty if I don't, so feel free to use this as a weapon to get me to have the next chapter out sooner.  
  
e-mail me at sirencalling@yahoo.com for ANYTHING!  



End file.
